Lake Side View
by Raven A. Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Cyborg has a surprise for Raven, and it's not just a place to get away...(Cyborg X Raven)[COMPLETED]


**Lake ****Side**** View**   
**_Author's Note:   
Coupling:_**_ Cyborg X Raven   
ONE-SHOT   
Enjoy! Just one of many more in the works! XD_

_-Raven A. Star

* * *

_

"Are we there yet?"

An impatient Raven reached up with an anxious hand to yank off the black blindfold. She was stopped when a gentle, cold to the touch hand stopped her.

"Wait, we're not there yet."

Cyborg's warm voice relaxed the girl. Elbow resting on the armrest in the T-Car, she sat boredly awaiting for the chance to take off the annoying cloth. She despised not being able to see through her eyes. She still could see things mentally, but she had promised Cyborg that she wouldn't.

"Not much farther now."

Raven could hear the steering wheel squeak slightly as he turned onto a slightly rocky road. The girl could feel a bump, and then slight shakes as the wheels traveled over the gravel.

"Cyborg", Raven asked enthusiastically, "Just where are we going?"

Raven could feel Cyborg smile upon her. "It's a surprise."

Raven wanted to reach up to his neck and strangle the answer out of him. Then again…she could go on and read his mind, which is if she didn't want to inflict pain upon him. Which, she didn't.

"I know what you're thinking, Rae", the robot mused. "Don't even try reading my mind _or_ strangling my neck."

Raven made a face of mock surprise. "Who me? Never."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow even though he knew Raven wouldn't see it. "Right…"

"Okay, may I at least as why you are bringing me somewhere blindfolded?"

"Just because."

Another good reason to strangle him.

"I can't tell you much yet, but I can say that you'll love it. You'll be away from everyone back at the Tower; the couples and all. No having to watch them make out in a corner or hallway…"

Ideas swirled in her head. 'Love it', 'be away from everyone', 'no watching them make out'. She remembered one certain incident that nearly drove her over the edge.

It was early on a Saturday morning, and she had gone to the kitchen to make some tea. She had put the kettle onto the stove and waited for it to whistle when she had heard moaning. She listened intently to the pot but it wasn't the source. She went to the living room where she _unfortunately_ found the source.

There, on the couch, was Beast Boy and Terra right in the middle of a snogging session.

Raven blinked under the blindfold trying to get rid of the horrible images.

"Then I probably will love it."

Cyborg slowed the T-Car to a stop. The empath began to squirm in her seat.

"Now?"

Cyborg unbuckled the seatbelt that was on Raven and climbed out of the car. He ran around the other side hastily and opened the door for the eager Titan.

"Just a sec…let me help you out…"

The large teen took her hand and led her out of the car carefully.

He led her over the tree roots jutting out of the ground to avoid having her trip and fall. He smiled as he halted in a fairly sized clearing.

"Alright," he untied the blindfold and allowed it to flutter to the ground like a leave.

Raven blinked as her eyes adjusted to the natural light. A smile crept on her face as she stepped towards a small log cabin that rested neatly in between several pine trees. A porch laid attached to the front with a built on roof over it. There were screen windows to give it a more 'camp' effect. It also had a small chimney coming out of the right side of it.

"It's…wonderful…"

"Turn around."

The girl did as she was instructed and gasped. There in front of her was a lake. A small pier came off the shore with a small boat tied to a post. The water shimmered like diamonds under the afternoon sun. A camp resting on the shore of a lake. How much better could it get?

"It's not wonderful," Raven corrected herself, "It's beautiful!"

Cyborg made a smile appear on his face. "Wait until you see the inside of the cabin."

He took her hand and led her up the steps on the porch. He opened the screen door, but kept a hand on the main inside door.

"What are we stopping for?" Raven asked curiously.

"I'm absorbing your beauty on this lovely afternoon."

A blush crept across her unhooded face. "Uh…"

Cyborg slowly opened the door and stood to the side so Raven could enter. She did so and looked through the darkness. "Why is it so dark?"

Cyborg's grin could be felt upon her back. "Because the lights aren't on." He flicked on a light switch which illuminated the room. He also opened up the curtains so some natural light flowed inside.

The look on Raven's face seemed to floor the room along with the light. She looked like a child on Christmas morning who had just seen the heaps of gifts under the tree and in their stocking.

There were several book cases along the wall next to the fireplace. The cabin had its own little kitchen, and a separate room that was the bathroom. It had a small sofa and in the corner was a bed.

"Thank you so much!" She twirled around to face him. She gave him a small hug. "But, why?"

An expression that appeared almost like 'rejection' appeared on his face. "Well, I've always had an attraction to you; you're beauty and brains always got to me. Before Terra came to the Tower, it seemed like you and Beast Boy were close, like boyfriend and girlfriend, so I pretty much had to consider you as a sister. But then she came and Beast Boy went for her and left you surprisingly in the dark, so I decided that this was the best time to make my move. I built this cabin after buying this land and set it up the best I could to your tastes and well-"

Raven made a smart-ass smirk appear. "So, in other words…"

Cyborg fiddled with his prosthetic thumbs. "I…like you…No, not like," He wrapped his arms around her slowly. Without protesting, she allowed him to. "I don't like you, I love you."

Small, wet diamonds began to form in the corners of her eyes. She placed her hands on his metallic chest. "I-I don't know what to say."

He held out a hand after breaking the embrace. "Say that you'll go to dinner with me tonight."

She smiled as the tears fell down her cheek gently. "I'd love to Cyborg, just one question…"

Cyborg took a step back to give her some space. "Yes?" He asked nervously.

"Do I have to get all fancy with dressing up?"

**_-The End-_**


End file.
